The present invention relates to lens capsule staining as part of the process of cataract surgery. It is common in modern cataract surgery to remove a portion of the anterior lens capsule while preserving the majority of the capsular bag structure in order to facilitate artificial lens implantation. This surgical method at times may be difficult to accomplish because of a variety reasons, including difficulty in properly visualizing the lens capsule. The present invention is intended to decrease that difficulty by staining the anterior lens capsule, thereby aiding in its visualization for safe removal.
The present invention is also related to the staining of the vitreo-retinal surface. A pathological process can occur at the vitreo-retinal interface that can alter the natural architecture. Using modern vitreo-retinal surgical techniques, an attempt is made to separate this interface and restore the normal anatomical architecture. This surgical technique at times may be difficult to accomplish because of a variety of reasons, including difficulty in properly visualizing various tissues. The present invention is intended to decrease that difficulty by staining the vitreo-retinal surface, thereby aiding in its visualization for safe removal.